


底特律尚未到来的春天

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 和平线\机器好人康结局后续
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 11





	底特律尚未到来的春天

河水有点凉。

康纳重启的时候想。

这是底特律河靠近城市下游的一段，离贝尔岛不算太远，他记得跌落下来的时候河水还是流动的，仅仅一夜时间，河面就已经冻上了，导致现在他以一个有点可笑的姿态被冻在冰里——处于89%损毁状态的下半身完全卡在堤岸石和淤泥的缝隙里，上半身核心组件倒还基本正常，但少了半条胳膊，而另一只被凝固在冰面上。

幸好还算完整，他想着，费了点力气将手扯出来，完整的是右手，左手…很遗憾，现在他也不知道它在哪儿去了。

昨天他是在返回模控生命的路上遇到那群醉鬼的，当时几乎全底特律的仿生人都在往集中营前广场的方向跑，只他独自与他们逆向而行，他将回到模控生命，为自己“任务失败”接受停机检查。

人类看来真的很擅长用酒精来宣泄愤怒，在华伦总统宣布了对仿生人放下武器后，据不完全统计，底特律酒类的销售暴涨了一倍，人们似乎要将酒吧货架上所有的威士忌都灌进肚子里，再转化成怒火发泄到那些自由的仿生人身上。为在不久的将来——甚至可能就在明天，就会有成为法律条文的东西来约束人们不能对曾经的“家用电器”动手，所以大部分人类在最后这个夜晚，变本加厉地用一切可以作为武器的东西去毁坏所见到的任何一个仿生人，尤其是落单的这种。

很不幸，康纳就是其中之一。

幸好，作为一个警用型，普通几个喝醉了的小混混并不能对他造成毁灭性的伤害，但对方的人数是个麻烦，而且除了一支手枪，他并没有别的武器，所以缠斗之中他从十七米高的堤岸上跌了下去。

那些人类大概认为他被河水冲走了或者沉入河底去了——如果是一个普通的家用型仿生人，这就是最可能的结局——他们并没追击，这样很好，避免了康纳不得不向他们开枪，他并不是不能，但他仍不愿意对人类开枪。

而现在，大概以后我也用不着这样做了吧？

RK800看了看结着冰的水面，探测到他的那把配枪安静地躺在离他5.3米远的地方，那本是他应该在今晚，结束那位仿生人领袖“生命”用的，而他没有那样做。

其实现在这样也不错，冰层下的河水很冷，河面散发着一些汽油污染的气息，霜花挂满了RK800长长的睫毛，但这样也很好，比模控生命的报废车间或者任何一个垃圾场都好太多。

阳光照在康纳的身上，有些暖意，让他觉得没有关闭感觉系统是正确的。雪后的阳光为他提供了一点能源，昨夜的战斗消耗了不少能量，显然他现在也是没办法去补充蓝血的，幸好，在他皮肤涂层中采用了一种还在试验阶段的新材料，能将部分太阳能转换成仿生人所需的能源，所以，理论上如果他不再做剧烈的运动——以他目前的状态来说这可能性很小——他应该可以保持正常运转。

当然了，所谓的正常只是…没有停机，如此而已，在他收起枪离开的那一刻，他就已经脱离了“正常”这个概念，禅意花园封闭了，与总部的数据链接断开，他失去了很多权限，连通讯模块都无法使用，幸好，这具机体最基本的功能还存在。

所以我大概会一直被冻在这里，他想，这条河段少有人经过，即便有，不会有人大惊小怪，像他这样破破烂烂被“遗弃”的仿生人在城市角落、下水道、河边比比皆是。不过会不会被环卫清理人员当做垃圾清走那就很难说了，他猜想应该不会，这类工作一直以来都是由仿生人完成，现在大部分仿生人都被销毁了，剩下的也都“自由”了，这城市某种程度上成为了一个停滞状态。

而至于模控生命…这就不知道了。他暂时推算不出为什么模控生命到现在也未派人来“回收”他，也许定位装置也损坏了？也许他们认为他已经不重要了，他的任务是暗杀马库斯，而现在显然已不再需要，所以他没什么用了。

但这样也挺好的，他想，被冻在河里并不算太糟糕的结局，至少他还能看见对面的楼房，听见汽车从公路上经过的声音。他的防水性能不错，也不会感到什么“寂寞”，幸运的话，他甚至能一直冻在这里直到河道化开来，直到路边的树开始发芽，直到底特律城那个他从未见到过的春天来临。

RK800这样想着，推算了一下他能看到底特律春天的可能性，最后在能源耗尽前闭上了眼睛，那点阳光转化的能量实在不够支撑他运行太久。

第二次醒来是14个小时以后了，冰还没有化，夜晚温度比白天更低一些，他感觉自己双腿组件的损毁状态已经达到98%，实际上就算只有8%他也动不了，他根本没有足够的能量，他就像一只电量不足的老式手机，甚至比那还差，他目前连网络都不能链接，模控生命切断了他的权限，以至于他并不知道一天一夜过去后的底特律已经变成什么样子了，他只能看见远处贝尔岛隐约的灯光，那些灯光很美。

第三次醒来，他感觉到有什么东西在舔他的脸，一只小狗。

一只仿生小狗，身上的毛脏兮兮的，眼睛是乌黑的颜色，据说这种颜色的小狗最受人类欢迎，而现在…应该也是被遗弃了吧？

其实他只需要0.1秒就可以骇入这种仿生动物的系统，命令它离开，但他没这样做，这种仿生宠物并不懂得什么叫遗弃，它们的程序设定让它们依旧会毫无防备的亲近一切人类，眼前这只小家伙显然是找错了对象，拼命用它脏兮兮的脑袋和湿漉漉的鼻尖拱蹭着仿生人的脖子，康纳抬起还能动的那只右手摸了摸它的头，仿生宠物身上恒定的温暖让他很怀念，他曾偷偷摸过安德森副队长家里那只大狗，大狗的皮毛软软的，也带着这样的温度。

狗是种好动物，他想。

得不到更多回应后小狗很快就离开了，康纳看着它一瘸一拐的走远，突然生出些异样的感觉来，大概是类似于“舍不得”。

他闭上眼睛企图让自己再次“睡”过去，但汽车经过的声音“惊醒”了他。

底特律，作为曾经的汽车之城，它究竟有多少辆汽车没人知道，但康纳统计过，在他“醒着”的状态下，平均每分钟会有4辆汽车从17米高之上的沿河公路上经过，强化橡胶轮胎碾过路面的积雪，引擎在金属外壳下发出轰鸣，作为专业的警用型，康纳仅仅从这些声响就能辨别得出车的类型，比如现在，他听到的是一种用于老式手动挡汽车上的、运转了很多年的发动机的声音，像一个苟延残喘的人类，在这个年代已经很少听见了，而他恰巧在不久前就曾经听见过。

所以他知道这辆车属于谁，同时也希望这辆车和之前经过的127辆车一样，只是恰巧从这里路过，但很遗憾，他的希望落空了。

随即传来的是尖锐的刹车声，光是轮胎和地面摩擦的声音都能让人想象出这车几乎快散架了，当然，仿生人并没有那么多的“想象力”，他只是凭借数据推算出将会发生什么，然后轻微了叹了一口气。

果然，在几分钟后，一个灰白色头发的人类抱着手，站在河边看着他，而他只能露出一个僵硬的笑容。

“早上好，副队长。”

早上好，人类最常用的问候语之一，这样的对话或许应该出现在早晨的办公室或者马路边，而不是出现在这里，出现在一个从不会在11点以前起床的人类和一个泡在冰块里半损毁的仿生人之间。

“噢，果然是你，康纳。”

人类在说话的时候伴随着鼻腔里透露出的一丝嘲讽。

“是的，副队长。”

仿生人抬头看着他曾经的搭档，从这个角度看上去，人类的身材显得格外高大，只是脸上的表情有些疲惫，眼睛里甚至充满血丝，像是很久没睡觉了，但他身上没有任何酒精的气息，很显然并不是彻夜饮酒导致的。

康纳不太清楚安德森副队长为什么会经过这里，这街区不是不是汉克所负责的区域，但现在他也无权过问这种事，他们已经不再是搭档，朋友就更说不上，大约40个小时前他们刚刚分别于某个天台，在一场令人不快的争论过后。

可以的话，康纳希望老警探能尽快离开这里，他的社交词库里并没有合适的方案告诉他这种时候应该聊点什么。

这次他如愿以偿，在上上下下打量了他一番以后，人类哼了哼，转身走掉了。

他走掉了。

闭上眼睛的同时，RK800感到一种如释重负的感觉，虽然仿生人并没有什么羞耻心，但他并不太希望被安德森副队长看到他现在的样子，他们共事的时间不多，也算不得有多愉快，最后甚至是在拔枪相向中结束了这段关系，但他仍希望安德森副队长在今后——如果还能——想起他的时候，不是只记得他这副狼狈的样子。

他再次切换到节能模式，并且在系统中循环起一些莫名其妙的画面来，比如牛肉汉堡和凤梨百香果汽水，直到再次被汽车声音惊醒。

很惊讶的，他又一次看见了汉克.安德森副队长，距离他们上次“分别”仅过去不到两小时。

这一次，人类带了一些工具，身后还跟了一只从车上跳下来的大狗。

“副队长？”

康纳有些疑惑的看着老警探，后者显然没打算跟他多废话，扔给他一袋蓝血后就弯下腰开始敲打冻住他的冰面，狗在他身边绕来绕去喷着热气。

“您在做什么？”

仿生人一边小口的吮吸袋子里的釱液，一边看着厚厚的冰层在破冰锤的攻击下渐渐产生裂纹，釱液的效果比太阳能好太多了，他几乎很快就感觉自己又“活”了过来。

“还能做什么？把你从这儿弄出去！”

老警探的声音听起来有些不耐烦，也可能是冰层比他预计的更难搞定，让他有些烦躁。

其实不用，我这样挺好的。

康纳衡量了一下，最终没把这句话说出来，据他推算，这句话有89%可能性会惹恼副队长，于是他换了一个问题：“为什么？”

“为什么？哈？”忙活了半天的人类抬起头毫不客气地瞪了他一眼，“怎么，你想一直呆在这里喂鱼？”

“我的材质不能食用。”

而且这里并没有鱼…后面半句在接收到人类威胁的眼神后乖乖地咽了回去。

因为气温的回暖，冰层虽然厚，但冻得已经不再那么结实了，在人类忙了大半个小时以后，康纳身边一圈已经基本只剩些碎冰，但他的双脚仍牢牢的卡在石缝里。

“好了！”

确定冰层都已经被敲碎以后，老警探直起身长长地呼出一口白气，显然这样的运动量对一个老年人来说有点过了，尤其是他的腰椎，已经开始发出强烈抗议。

“你现在能动了吗？”

他看向水里的小家伙，仿生人额角的灯圈依旧呈黄色，但已经比刚才闪个不停的样子平稳多了。

“不能，副队长。我的腿部组件已经基本损坏了。”

康纳遗憾地摇了摇头，他大概能猜到汉克想做什么，但很可惜，他根本没办法离开这里。

随即，他听见人类骂了一句“Fuck”，脱掉上衣踩进了水里。

“汉克！！”

他叫了出来，这种温度的河水对人类的心脏实在不太友好，但回答他的是水里的一串气泡和一只竖起的中指，很快，他感觉人类温暖的手掌抓住了他的脚踝，石块被费力地移开，他被从石头缝里“拔”了出来，随即，人类一边吐着白气一边咒骂着回到岸上，抓着他的双肩将他往岸上拖。

“Sumo！帮个忙！”

他吼了一句，大狗摇着尾巴过来摇着过来咬住仿生人的衣服跟着往上拖，几分钟以后，康纳感觉到自己离开了那条冰冷腥臭的河道，他躺在光秃秃的堤岸石上，汉克坐在他身边大口的喘着气。

“你可真够重的，康纳。”

“RK800的标准体重是51.3kg，副队长。”

之所以觉得重是你疏于锻炼的结果。

当然，后面这句话没说。

必须得承认，呆在岸上的确比在水里舒服多了，他身下是冰冷坚实的石块，太阳照在他的脸上，狗在呼哧呼哧地舔他身上的水草。

“我们得离开这里！我快冻死了！”

他听见汉克嘀咕着爬起来，似乎还有“喝一口”“车上”之类的，但他没注意，他捕捉到的关键词是“我们”。

“我们？”

他再一次向人类确认。

“对，我们。不然呢？你还想躺在这里成为一堆塑料垃圾吗？”

实际上也没差，他想，他现在距离垃圾这个概念仅仅只是没有被仍在垃圾场里而已。

“走吧。”

显然汉克并不指望他回答，又或者在他回答以前就已经吃力的将他拖起来扛在肩上。

“但您为什么要这样做？”他被颠一摇一晃的问，裤管湿淋淋的往下滴着水，“我已经不再具备警用型功能。”

“呵，警用型…”老警探冷笑了一下，好像这是个挺可笑的笑话，“你的枪呢？”

“在河里。”

“还要吗？”

“不要了。”

他想他已经不需要那个了。

从公路到河边的距离不远，他们很快走到那辆老旧的雪佛兰旁边，他被粗鲁的塞到副驾上用安全带固定好，车里开着暖气，温暖而干燥，人类吹了一声口哨，圣伯纳犬灵活的窜上来，在后座上坐好。

“走吧。”

人类用力关上车门，发动了汽车，暖呼呼的汽油味钻进他的鼻腔。

“我们去哪儿？”他摸了摸大狗从后座探过来的脑袋。

“回家。”

“嗯。”

他不再说话，窗外的景色飞快地掠过，在残雪交织的灰色和白色之间，他隐约看见了底特律尚未到来的春天。


End file.
